Paradoxe Temporel
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Rose et Lily sortent de cours et tombent sur un élève inconscient, qui pourrait bien entraîner de nombreuses conséquences. OS Rose/Lily, Draco/Harry, Ginny/Astoria. (defi starck29 )


**Auteurs :** Sakura-Okasan et Marjo76.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling :).

 **Titre :** Paradoxe Temporel.

 **Couples :** Rose/Lily, Draco/Harry, Ginny/Astoria

 **Rating :** T.

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst, Family, Crime, Friendship, Mpreg.

 **Bêta :** Marjo76.

 **Défi donné par :** Starck29.

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec un nouvel OS Harry Potter, donné en défi par Starck29, en coécriture avec ma bêta Marjo76. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paradoxe Temporel.

Rose sortait de son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Lily de botanique. Comme elles le faisaient depuis le début de cette année, soit la troisième année de la jeune Weasley et la deuxième année de la jeune Potter, elles se rejoignaient toujours avant de rentrer déjeuner ensemble. Rose, voyant sa cousine, lui fit signe et alla vers elle. En avançant, elle laissa son regard voyager dans la magnifique cour de Poudlard et tomba sur une scène insolite. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et une fois à hauteur de sa cousine, se stoppa.

-Lily, regarde là-bas, lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'endroit où se situait la scène qu'elle trouvait étrange, on dirait qu'un élève s'est senti mal.

Lily suivit son regard et vit la même scène.

-T'as raison, Rose, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Va prévenir un professeur, je vais rester avec lui.

La jeune Weasley s'approcha de plus près de l'élève. Il était face contre terre, sa robe de sorcier étrangement humide et luisante tout comme ses cheveux blonds, aussi blonds que ceux de Scorpius Malfoy. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, de peur qu'il ne se réveille et l'agresse. Tous les septièmes années n'étaient pas des anges, bien au contraire. La rouquine attendit encore quelques minutes, avant de voir Lily revenir avec l'infirmière.

-Miss Weasley, la salua succinctement Mrs Pomfresh.

-Madame.

L'infirmière s'accroupit auprès de l'élève inconscient, lui lançant un sort d'examens et retint un hoquet de stupeur. Elle le retourna et fut encore plus surprise, autant que les deux jeunes filles qui étaient toujours près d'elle. Ce jeune homme n'était ni plus, ni moins que le jeune monsieur Malfoy et non pas Scorpius, mais bel et bien Draco Malfoy.

-Lily ?! Ce ne serait pas ton beau-père ? S'enquit Rose, incrédule.

La jeune Potter regarda de plus près et, en effet, il semblait bien qu'il s'agisse de son beau-père. Beaucoup plus jeune, cela dit. Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-Mais... comment... ?

-Ça, miss Potter, j'aimerais bien le savoir, également...

-Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir papa ? Demanda Lily.

-Avant de prévenir votre père, jeune fille, je vais déjà emmener M Malfoy avec moi et vous, mesdemoiselles, allez déjeuner.

Mrs Pomfresh emmena son patient jusqu'à l'infirmerie, essayant de contrer le mauvais sort que quelqu'un avait dû lui lancer et se demanda encore, comment un sort aussi vicieux avait pu être lancer. Les blessures externes peu étendues n'étaient rien. Le plus dur était que le sort de magie noire rongeait peu à peu son noyau magique. Si elle ne trouvait pas le contre-sort, ainsi qu'une personne apte à le mettre en pratique, Draco mourra déréglant ainsi l'espace-temps. Toutes les personnes ayant un rapport avec le jeune Malfoy verraient leur vie changer ou ne verraient tout simplement pas le jour.

Elle envoya une missive à la Directrice, lui demandant expressément de venir. Un instant plus tard, la cheminée de l'infirmerie s'activa et le professeur McGonagall en sortit.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, Poppy ?

-Quelque chose de surprenant et catastrophique à la fois vient de se produire, répondit Pomfresh, faisant pâlir la Directrice, qui blêmit davantage en voyant le jeune Malfoy.

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers sa collègue, elle posa une question muette.

-Miss Weasley et miss Potter l'ont découvert dans la cour, à l'entrée de l'école, il y a moins d'une demi-heure, commença-t-elle. Il a reçu un sort de magie noire corrosive et je ne suis pas en mesure d'effectuer le contre-sort...

-Moi non plus, je le crains, répondit Minerva, l'air grave. Un sort d'un tel niveau... Si Albus était encore parmi nous...

-Malheureusement, il ne l'est plus. Ne devrions-nous pas informer Harry de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Minerva invoqua son Patronus, d'un « _Expecto Patronum_ » et un joli chat argenté sortit de sa baguette, elle lui dit « Préviens Harry Potter que nous avons une requête urgente à lui soumettre et qu'il vienne le plus rapidement possible ». Une fois le message donné, le chat partit par l'une des fenêtres. Poppy retourna à son patient, essayant tant bien que mal d'apaiser les douleurs du jeune homme et de ralentir la progression du sort, autant qu'elle put, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air efficace. Elle finit par le mettre dans un état statique, d'un sort. Au bout d'un certain temps, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un jeune garçon entra, paniqué, cherchant l'infirmière des yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il, M Malfoy ?

-Mrs Pomfresh, aidez-moi ! Dit-il, complètement terrifié, en lui montrant ses mains.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à vos mains ?

Et là, avant même que le jeune blond puisse répondre, sous les yeux ébahis de Poppy, les mains en questions s'effacèrent avant de disparaître complètement.

-Oh non, par Merlin, ça commence ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui commence, madame ? S'écria Scorpius, les larmes aux yeux, le visage pâle et la terreur dans la voix.

-Rien de bon, M Malfoy, je le crains. Allez vous installer près du lit, là-bas, lui dit-elle, en lui montrant un lit, un peu éloigné de celui où était Draco.

Entre-temps, la Directrice avait dû s'absenter pour retourner s'occuper de dossiers en cours, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour améliorer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La cheminée de l'infirmerie s'activa soudain, de nouveau et une note, de la Directrice arriva, afin de prévenir qu'Harry n'allait plus tarder. Et en effet, il ne mit que quelques minutes, après cela, pour sortir de la cheminée à son tour.

-M Potter, l'appela Poppy.

-Poppy, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

-Une catastrophe, M Potter !

Scorpius avait à peine entrevu Harry, qu'il s'était jeté sur lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes, toujours aussi paniqué, les mains apparaissant et disparaissant à intervalle régulier.

-Harry ! Harry !

Le pauvre jeune garçon ne pu faire qu'un pas, légèrement en arrière, afin de raconter ce qui n'allait pas à son beau-père, avant de s'étaler par terre. Ses jambes, tout comme ses mains, disparaissaient. Harry l'attrapa dans ses bras, sous le choc.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à mon fils ?! S'exclama le brun, d'un ton grave, la peur se reflétant dans ses iris émeraude.

-Ce qui risque d'arriver à vos autres enfants, si nous ne trouvons pas de solution à notre problème... Ce qui m'amène à notre sujet. Votre fille est venue me chercher, parce qu'elle et sa cousine sont tombées sur un élève évanoui, à l'entrée de l'école. Il s'est avéré que l'élève en question n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, la version de septième année.

-Comment ça « la version de septième année » ?! S'écria Harry, complètement perdu et à bout de nerfs.

-M Malfoy a sûrement été agressé pendant son année en tant que septième année et il a reçu un sort de magie noire très agressif. Si nous ne faisons rien, il en mourra et toutes les choses ou personnes ayant un lien avec lui, de près ou de loin, entre le moment où il a reçu ce sort et maintenant changeront ou se perdront dans l'espace-temps, puisque le passé aura été changé. L'espace-temps sera ainsi totalement déréglé.

Harry, dont le visage était devenu pâle, se sentit faiblir. Si Draco mourait à cet âge, Scorpius n'existerait pas, la guerre tournerait en faveur du côté sombre, il ne se marierait pas avec Ginny et ses enfants non plus, n'existeraient pas et d'autres détails encore plus horribles, auxquels il n'arrivait pas à penser, auraient lieu également. Il posa son fils sur le lit près de celui où était Draco, l'embrassant sur le front au passage, avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

-Que dois-je faire ? Avez-vous une solution ?

-J'ai bien un contre-sort, mais il me manque un sorcier ayant le potentiel magique pour le réaliser...

-Je vais le faire ! Dites-moi seulement comment je dois m'y prendre.

-Êtes-vous sûr, Harry ? Si votre potentiel magique ne suffit pas, vous risquez de graves séquelles...

-C'est ça, ou je mourrais de toute façon, puisque l'issue de la guerre aura été chamboulée...

Mrs Pomfresh lui expliqua le déroulement du sort, la façon de procéder. Le brun se plaça sur le côté du lit, où reposait Draco, toujours dans un état statique, mais, malgré ça, on voyait la magie noire se propager en lui, laissant des striures noires sur sa peau. Harry retira sa robe de combat de chef des Aurors, remonta ses manches, sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer le contre-sort. En pleine concentration, il sursauta quand il entendit son fils crier. Il tourna la tête rapidement vers lui et le vit disparaître totalement. Il ressentit, lui aussi, une vive douleur, mais poursuivit son œuvre.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

-Lily ? Lily, réveille-toi !

La jeune Potter, secouée de toutes parts, se sentait comme engourdie, dans un rêve, étrange. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir. Elle se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, cependant, à cause de la voix insistante de sa cousine.

-Par Merlin, Rose ! S'exclama-t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux sur le visage de sa cousine elle aperçut alors le paysage et pâlit.

-Tu sais où on est ? Demanda Rose, tout aussi apeurée.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient entourées d'une brume blanche s'étalant jusqu'à perte de vue. La lumière reflétée donnait un effet grisâtre. Elles décidèrent, prenant leur courage Gryffondoresque à deux mains, d'aller explorer un peu, afin de savoir où elles étaient. Rose était accrochée au bras de Lily, totalement pétrifiée par la peur. Plus les jeunes filles avançaient, plus elles avaient l'impression de faire du sur-place. Puis, à leur droite, un mouvement les fit sursauter et hurler.

-Lils, mes oreilles, nom d'un Scrout !

-James !

-Oui, en chair et en os ! Vous savez où on est ? Ça fait au moins trois heures que je marche sans rien voir, à part cette brume...

-Pareil pour nous. On cherche où on est ou une sortie, répondit sa cousine.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, ni trouvé ?

-A part toi ?! Rien, répondit Lily.

-Et si on continuait ?! S'enquit Rose, la voix tremblante.

James acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route, toujours dans la brume. La brume, la brume et toujours la brume. C'en était à devenir fou ! Ils tombèrent ensuite sur Albus, qui était totalement perdu. Il expliqua qu'un moment, il était en pleine discussion avec Fred et Hugo et l'instant suivant, il était dans ce paysage totalement étrange. Ils poursuivirent ensemble leur chemin, quand un bruit brisa le silence et repartit en écho. Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le son, et finirent par tomber sur Scorpius, assis au sol, replié sur lui-même. La jeune Potter s'accroupit à son côté et mit sa main droite sur l'épaule du blondinet, qui sursauta.

-Scorp', hey, frangin, ça va ?

-Lils, toi aussi ?! Rose, James, Al' ?! Ça veut dire que... que...

-Que quoi ? Demanda James, gentiment. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ça veut dire que mon père est mort ! Pomfresh a dit que si la jeune version de Père mourait, nous, les enfants, on n'existerait plus et je me suis effacé...

-Un paradoxe temporel, tu veux dire ? S'enquit Rose, pâlissant.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne suis pas une bibliothèque sur pattes, comme tante 'Mione !

-Hey, Scorp' !

-C'est vrai, quoi !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, ça ne changera rien à la situation ! Donc, ce que tu dis, c'est que ton père est mort et c'est pour ça qu'on est là ?

-Oui, Al', répondit Scorpius, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Où sont les filles ?! Elles ont disparu !

Quelques secondes auparavant, il se disputait avec sa cousine et là, pouf ! disparue. Il retourna son regard vers ses demi-frères et écarquilla les yeux. Même chose, plus personne ! Puis, ce fut le trou noir...

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

Secoué, Scorpius émergea du sommeil. Il se sentait groggy, comme s'il avait été percuté par un train. Il se souvenait vaguement de son rêve, parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve ! Après tout, James, Al' et Lily n'étaient pas ses demi-frères et sœur, mais son frère, son jumeau et sa sœur, respectivement. Et Harry et Draco étaient leurs pères à tous les quatre. En plus de ça, James et Lily n'avaient pas les yeux marron, ils avaient chacun les yeux gris-vert. Ce rêve était définitivement étrange...

Il se leva, se rendit au lit de son jumeau et le secoua. Albus grogna de mécontentement, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux d'émeraude, si semblables à ceux d'Harry, mais tellement différents des yeux argents de son jumeau et de Draco se posèrent sur Scorpius et il lui offrit un léger sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, cette nuit, s'exclama le brun.

-Laisse-moi deviner, James, Rose, Lily, toi et moi, on était dans un endroit empli de brume, on avait beau avancé, on avait l'impression de faire du sur-place, James et Lily avaient les yeux d'une couleur différente et tu étais à Gryffondor ? S'exclama ironiquement le blondinet.

-Tu as fait le même rêve, alors...

-Apparemment ! Et si on se levait, se préparait et allait déjeuner ! On verra si les autres ont eu le même rêve que nous...

-Okay, j'te suis, frérot ! Répondit Albus, se levant lentement de son lit, aux couleurs des Serpentard.

Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans leur rêve, il avait été un Gryffondor. Depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, Scorpius et lui avaient été répartis à Serpentard. Étrange... comme tout le reste de ce rêve, d'ailleurs... Il se rendit à la salle de bains, son nécessaire de toilette et son uniforme de Serpentard sous le bras, tout en pensant à l'implication de son rêve. Si Scorpius était censé être leur demi-frère et non leur frère, qui était son deuxième parent ? De même pour James, Lily et lui-même ? Il secoua la tête, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Il préféra mettre ses réflexions de côté et les reprendre plus tard, comme jamais, par exemple.

Quand ils furent prêts, les jumeaux se rendirent à la Grande Salle et allèrent s'installer avec James, Lily, Rose et Hugo, à la table des Gryffondor, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Tous les quatre étaient en pleine discussion, mais se stoppèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Albus et Scorpius dès qu'ils furent installés.

-Vous n'avez pas fait un rêve bizarre, cette nuit ? Demanda de but en blanc James.

-Vous aussi ?! S'exclama Scorpius.

-Bon bah, il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, alors, répondit Lily.

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Lui dit Rose, d'un ton supérieur.

-Ouais...

Ils continuèrent de parler de leur rêve en commun pendant le reste du repas, puis allèrent en cours. Seulement en plein milieu, chacun reçut une missive, les enjoignant à aller dans le bureau de la Directrice. Ils pâlirent, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire comme bêtise, mais y allèrent. Devant le bureau se trouvait Pomfresh, qui leur ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Ils eurent la surprise de voir leurs pères, ainsi que Ginny et Astoria, en plus de la Directrice.

-Venez vous asseoir, mes enfants, leur dit le professeur McGonagall, qui avait cinq chaises en plus, prêtes à l'emploi devant son bureau.

Ils firent comme indiquer, le regard toujours voyageant entre les quatre adultes de leur famille et s'assirent sur les chaises.

-Alors, je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi vos parents et vos tantes sont ici également ? S'enquit la Directrice, de manière tout à fait rhétorique. Eh bien, c'est simple... ou peut-être pas, en vérité, mais le fait est que vous avez dû faire un rêve étrange, tous, cette nuit et ce rêve n'est en fait que le reflet d'une réalité alternée.

-Comment ? S'enquit Lily, perdue.

-Il se trouve, reprit McGonagall, que ce que vous avez vu en rêve, c'était la vie que vous auriez dû avoir, si l'événement conduisant à votre disparition, soit l'arrivée d'un Draco du passé, mal en point, n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, Professeur, s'exclama James, cette fois, Albus et Scorpius, préférant garder le silence et Rose réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être expliqué.

-Eh bien, c'est simple, M Malfoy-Potter, dans cette réalité, vous n'aviez pas Draco Malfoy comme second père, mais Ginny Weasley pour mère et Scorpius, ici présent, avait Astoria Greengrass pour mère, expliqua encore la Directrice.

-Quoi ?! S'écria le jeune Gryffondor, totalement perplexe.

-Oui, vois-tu, James, commença Harry, d'un ton doux, main dans la main avec Draco, avant que Draco ne reçoive un sort de magie noire par Alecto Carrow, afin de me protéger, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes sentiments envers Ginny et ceux envers Draco avaient changé. Quand Draco a disparu, j'ai eu très peur et ce n'est que lorsqu'il est réapparu que j'ai pris la décision de rester honnête envers moi-même. Au final, Ginny et moi ne nous sommes jamais remis ensemble et Draco et moi, après avoir passé l'année suivante, pendant laquelle, comme tu le sais, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard, à discuter, nous pardonner nos erreurs passées et nous rapprocher, on a fini par se mettre ensemble. Comme vous le savez, Severus, qui, lui-même a failli mourir dans la bataille, a fini par être soigné, grâce aux efforts commun de Mrs Pomfresh et de lui-même, puisqu'il garde toujours un flacon de Potion anti-poison sur lui et que Mrs Pomfresh a pu soigner ses blessures externes. Il a ensuite accepté d'aider Draco dans l'élaboration de la potion pour permettre aux hommes d'être enceints et vous avez donc pu exister.

-De notre côté, continua Astoria, comme vous le savez Ginny, qui fait partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead s'est blessée pendant un entraînement, en tombant dans une forêt, alors qu'elle poursuivait le vif d'or, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de jouer les Attrapeuses, rit-elle, un peu, faisant rire tous les autres, Ginny comprise. Elle est tombée juste devant moi et je l'ai soignée du mieux que j'ai pu, avant de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste et on a donc commencé à se fréquenter, parce qu'elle tenait absolument à me remercier. De fil en aiguille, on a fini par se mettre en ensemble.

-Et ce sont les meilleures années de ma vie, s'exclama Ginny, faisant sourire Astoria, qui resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur la main de sa femme.

-D'accord, mais, je pense toujours que ce rêve..., commença Rose, ou bien « réalité alternée » comme vous l'appelez, Professeur, est étrange. Oncle Draco et Oncle Harry, ainsi que Tante Ginny et Tante Astoria étaient ensemble également dans cette réalité...

-C'est vrai ! Affirma Lily, soutenant sa cousine.

-Certes, mais ça montre seulement qu'un événement peut tout faire basculer, expliqua Draco. J'ai failli mourir, ce qui aurait occasionné votre disparition à tous. Hugo n'a pas été convoqué, parce que, lui n'avait pas eu le temps de disparaître, mais il en va de même pour lui. Ses parents auraient eu le temps de se mettre ensemble, mais qui sait s'ils auraient pu rester longtemps ensemble, avec la guerre qui aurait penché du côté sombre. Hermione est né-Moldue, elle n'aurait certainement eu aucune chance...

-C'est exact, confirma Harry, sérieusement. La disparition de Draco a tout chamboulé et tout accéléré, mais au final, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose, parce que mon moi alternatif a réussi à le sauver.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est toi qui l'a sauvé ? Demanda Scorpius, curieux.

-Parce que je me suis réveillé avant de retourner à mon époque, expliqua Draco. J'ai vu Harry, épuisé et après, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau dans les combats, le Harry de mon époque penché sur moi, me demandant si ça allait et je savais que je ne pouvais pas nier ce que je ressentais. Après tout, je l'avais bien protégé, il fallait bien une raison à ça ?

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit tendrement. Les enfants étaient toujours plus ou moins confus. Mais ils étaient heureux d'avoir eu quelques réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient depuis qu'ils avaient fait ce « rêve étrange ». Dedans, Rose avait bien parlé de « paradoxe temporel », après tout. Sauf que celui qui avait forgé leur réalité présente ne gênait personne, contrairement au possible paradoxe qu'il aurait pu y avoir, si le Draco Malfoy de septième année était mort. La Directrice les autorisa à aller directement à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, pendant que leurs parents rentreraient chez eux. Mais, avant d'aller à la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco eurent droit à une étreinte de chacun de leurs enfants, ainsi que de Rose et Ginny et Astoria eurent droit au même traitement.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Donnez-nous votre avis sur cet OS, dans une petite review et à bientôt !


End file.
